ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Friendly/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks Pictures logo) ("Dora Wilson Presents" the title "Friendly" and "Color by Technicolor" appears in a screen, along with the name list of cast and crew throughout. Then a voice-over narrator narrating the story as the camera pans through the forest of the Rocky Mountain National Park, and it fades into the forest where we then see a family, consisting of a dad, a mom and two children, is walking through. After the open credit ends, one of the family members who is a girl carries a huge pile of sketchpads while trying to catch up to her family) 'Narrator: '''It was a beautiful summer morning in the country side of the forest nearby the Rocky Mountain, where's home to many nature and wildlife who lives in happiness and harmony. Even the DeThough family is setting out for camping during their quality time. '''Girl: '(carrying her pile of sketchbooks, running) Wait up, wait up! Ugh! Don't leave me behind! (because that she holds a big load of her sketchbooks which she can't look where she's walking, she then, by accident, bumps to her older brother behind him which causes her to drop all sketchbooks while she and her brother fell on the mud. She gets up and collects all of her wet sketchbook) Oh, no, my drawing books, ruined. Sorry about this, Sammy. 'Sammy: '(joins to collect his sister's books) You know, Sally? One of these days, you shouldn't take all of your useless stuff at all time once we head somewhere, get it? 'Sally: '''How could I help it? There's lots of discoveries out here in this wildlife to add on every of my sketch book. '''Sammy: '''Well, you may not find something unusual here. '''Mr. DeThough: '''Sally! Sammy! Come you two! You don't have much time to complain to each other, once you need to come here to find a camp spot to stay for the night. '''Sammy: '''Coming, Dad. Quick, Sally, just gather all of your stuff and let's get moving. (''As Sammy walks to catch up with his mom and dad, Sally picks up all of her sketchbooks one-by-one before heading off to catch up her family as well, struggling by carrying her books. The scene cuts to where a father of the family is looking for their perfect camping site) 'Mr. DeThough: '''I hope we any spot we find will be good for use for safe sleeping. '''Mrs. DeThough: '''As long we don't get in trouble with mosquito, which it may be crawling with. '''Mr. DeThough: '''Oh, why would you worry? We got our tents along with us, which are completely proof from those bugs. Though it's been eternity to walk around for our spot. (''Sally stops to gaze at the poster on a tree that reads "Wanted: Rough. Arward for $ 120 billion") 'Sammy: '''Sally, we're losing you. Let's go. '''Sally: '''Coming. (''catching up with her family until they stop) 'Mr. DeThough: '''Family, take a look. (''the camera cuts to the wide spot where we see a view of the large lake and a Rocky Mountain) Beauty isn't it? Now time to set up. (DeThough family are setting up camp until the scene fades to the aftermath. Sammy however is still having his difficult time setting up his tent, by holding up two sticks to hold a tent) 'Sally: '''Trouble you still have, Sam'? '''Sammy: '''Nah, I still got it since I have my good skill on setting up tents. (''until two sticks finally balances holding up his tent) Ah, there! Nottin' too hard. (of course the two sticks lost their balance which lead his tent fell off onto Sammy much to Sally amusement by giggling) Well, unless it would be easier to eliminate the problems with those sticks. 'Mr. DeThough: '''Now the last we need are campfire wood. Sally, Sammy, why won't you two find and gather those fallen woods you find and bring back to our camp? '''Sammy: '''We don't have to chop down those trees, huh? '''Mr. DeThough: ''Course not, we never wanna to harm the animals home. Now move on and get 'em. And please don’t get lost along the way. (both Sally and Sammy ventures through the forest) TBD